El Protector
by Cris Snape
Summary: Babatunde es el líder de su comunidad y el protector del portal y debe cumplir con sus obligaciones aunque no le gusten. Escrito para el reto "Sigue al líder" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EL PROTECTOR**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. El universo mágico de "La Isla" es mío. Mi tesoro._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Sigue al líder"**_ _del Foro de las Expansiones._

* * *

Los restos de sus antepasados descansaban en el extremo norte de la isla, lo suficientemente alejados del poblado como para no perturbar el descanso de los muertos. Babatunde sólo iba allí cuando necesitaba pensar. Solía sentarse en la playa y contemplaba el océano durante horas. El silencio y la paz de aquel lugar siempre le ayudaban a tomar buenas decisiones pero en ese momento tenía dudas.

Llevaba muy poco tiempo como líder de la comunidad. Había demostrado ser el más capaz entre todos los brujos de la isla y en él recaía la responsabilidad de guiar a los suyos hasta que le llegara la hora de partir al otro lado. Hasta el momento apenas había tenido que solucionar un par de conflictos carentes de gravedad y la situación actual le aturdía. Lo ocurrido era demasiado grave y tenía en sus manos la vida de un hombre.

Cerró los ojos. Aún temblaba cuando pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes. Aquel maldito extranjero había estado a punto de desatar el infierno en la tierra y las reglas al respecto eran muy claras. La misión de su pueblo era proteger el portal y castigar a todo aquel que se atreviera a violentarlo. Babatunde sabía lo que debía hacer pero no era fácil. No cuando sería la primera vez. No cuando ese estúpido extranjero había llegado a ser su amigo.

—Ife espera una criatura.

La voz de Dada le hizo sobresaltarse. Pese a su aspecto menudo, Babatunde la sabía muy poderosa. Sólo ella estaba capacitada para vencerle y asumir el liderazgo de la isla aunque no pareciera muy interesada en hacerlo. Y mucho menos ahora. Babatunde giró la cabeza para mirarla y Dada se sentó a su lado. La nueva noticia no facilitaba su labor.

—¿Estás segura?

—Yo misma lo he comprobado. No hay duda alguna.

—Debo suponer que él es el padre.

—En efecto.

Babatunde suspiró. Ife había defendido con uñas y dientes al extranjero. Incluso se atrevió a atacarle, aunque sin mucho éxito. Dada había tenido que desmayarla para evitar que le hiciera daño a alguien y en ese momento la mantenía inmovilizada en su cabaña. Ife amaba al extranjero, iba a tener un hijo suyo. Les traería muchos problemas a todos.

—Ha intentado invocar los espíritus de nuestros ancestros —Pese a sus dudas, Babatunde sonó como si estuviera muy seguro de sí mismo—. Ha estado a punto de liberar a los viejos demonios.

—No necesitas recordarme lo que ha hecho. Lo sé perfectamente.

Algunos decían que Dada tenía el corazón de piedra pero Babatunde sabía que no era así. Era el único que la había visto sostener la mano de Charles Sin Apellido cuando se murió. Dada había llorado por él y no pasaba una luna llena sin que fuera a visitar su tumba. A veces incluso hablaban y ella le pedía consejo, vete a saber por qué. En opinión de Babatunde, Charles Sin Apellido nunca tuvo demasiado seso.

Recordaba bien el día en el que ese brujo inglés llegó a la isla. Vestía esos ropajes pesados y feos que solían usar los magos extranjeros. Sus ademanes eran rígidos y su forma de hablar resultaba pedante e insoportable. Dada sólo había necesitado un mes para convertirlo en un hombre mucho más divertido. Aunque jamás lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Dada había amado a Charles Sin Apellido tanto como él la amó a ella. Y Charles Sin Apellido la amó tan intensamente que fue capaz de renunciar a su vida fuera de la isla y al buen nombre de su familia, ése del que tanto presumía y que Ife no había heredado.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en el pasado. Era otro extranjero quién le quitaba el sueño, uno mucho menos digno de su respeto y compasión que Charles Sin Apellido.

—Voy a hacer lo que debo hacer.

—Lo sé —Dada le puso una mano en el brazo—. Yo te apoyaré, Babatunde.

—Pero Ife…

—Tardará un tiempo pero lo entenderá.

—Lleva en su vientre al hijo de ese malnacido.

—Nos aseguraremos de que no se parezca en nada a él.

Babatunde asintió. Miró a Dada de reojo. Tenía los dientes apretados y la determinación presente en sus ojos negros. Era una mujer hermosa. Podría haber tenido muchos pretendientes pero su mal carácter solía espantarlos a todos. A Babatunde jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de unirse a alguien como ella y por eso a veces admiraba el valor de Charles Sin Apellido.

—Lo haré al amanecer.

Dada asintió. Sin añadir nada más, se puso en pie y partió rumbo al poblado. La decisión estaba tomada pero Babatunde permaneció en soledad prácticamente durante toda la noche. Necesitaba prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

Ife luchó fieramente para liberarse de sus ataduras. Tenía que salvar a Ivor. Si no hacía nada por evitarlo, lo matarían. Y él no había hecho nada. Todo era un terrible malentendido y no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era posible que los demás estuvieran tan ciegos. Incluso su madre aseguraba que era culpable. Ella, que se creía tan lista y se pasaba la vida dando consejos a los demás.

—Cálmate, Ife —Como si la hubiera conjurado, Dada acababa de entrar por la puerta—. Puedes hacerte daño. O al bebé.

—Como si te importara. Te gustaría que muriera, ¿no es así? Te gustaría matarlo como vas a matar a su padre.

Su madre se quedó muy quieta un instante. Pensó que con sus palabras la haría enfadar pero en lugar de eso la miró con pena y se sentó a su lado, conjurando algo de comer.

—No digas sandeces, hija. Deseo tanto como tú que el embarazo llegue a buen término. Recibir una nueva vida siempre es motivo de regocijo.

—Y matar a un hombre inocente también, ¿no?

Esa vez sí, Dada apretó los puños y pareció un poco molesta.

—Ivor Rosier no es inocente —Odiaba repetir las cosas pero entendía que Ife necesitara escuchar aquella realidad una y otra vez, hasta que terminara por asumirla—. Ivor Rosier vino a la isla con intenciones deshonestas y te utilizó para llegar a Babatunde y a mí con el fin de obtener la información que le permitiera abrir el portal.

—¡Mentira! Ivor me ama. No ha hecho nada malo.

—Ivor trabaja para un brujo inglés que busca desesperadamente la inmortalidad —Dada se acercó un poco más a ella y bajó ligeramente el tono de voz—. Un hombre que ha sido capaz de fragmentar su alma con tal de adquirir la vida eterna.

Pocos en el poblado conocían esa información. Ife la miró con absoluto horror y negó con la cabeza, enmudecida ante el hecho de que alguien destrozara su alma de esa forma.

—Ese hombre ha mentido, ha robado y ha matado para conseguir sus objetivos. Ha enviado a Ivor a la isla para buscar la forma de apoderarse de la magia del portal. Por suerte pudimos detenerlo a tiempo.

Ife detuvo sus movimientos mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Aún tuvo fuerzas para negar con la cabeza. El sentido común le decía que ni Babatunde ni Dada mentirían sobre algo tan grave pero aún tenía fe en Ivor. Confiaba en sus palabras de amor, en sus promesas de pasar juntos toda la eternidad. Se aferraba a la única esperanza que le quedaba: la de la confusión.

—Tiene que haber una explicación, mamá. Por favor, tiene que haberla.

Dada suavizó su expresión. Ife incluso pensó que la liberaría pero no lo hizo. Se inclinó para besarle la frente y habló en susurros. Nunca había sido una madre demasiado cariñosa y a la joven le sorprendió que le acariciara el cabello.

—Lo siento mucho, mi vida. Sé que es muy duro asumir la traición de Ivor pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no permitiría que le hicieran daño si no estuviera segura de su culpabilidad —Ife cerró los ojos—. Lo consideré parte de nuestra familia. Se sentó en nuestra mesa y compartió nuestro hogar. Me hubiera gustado que fuera mejor persona de lo que es sólo para que tú pudieras ser feliz pero la vida es así.

Eso mismo le había dicho cuando su padre falleció. Ife suspiró y se sintió muy cansada de repente.

—Me gustaría poder soltarte pero no quiero que hagas una locura. Cuando Ivor se haya ido, vendré a buscarte.

Cuando se hubiera muerto… Ife poco a poco iba asumiendo la verdad pero una parte de ella seguía aferrada al pasado con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso le pidió aquello.

—Mamá, quiero verlo.

Dada la miró con pasmo un segundo. Su respuesta fue clara.

—Ni hablar.

—Por favor, mamá. Una última vez —La súplica en sus ojos resultaba desoladora—. Necesito despedirme de él.

—¿Aunque sea un mentiroso y un traidor?

Ife asintió.

Dada hizo lo que tenía que hacer por su hija.

* * *

Babatunde encabezaba el grupo. Los cuatro brujos más poderosos de la isla caminaban hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el prisionero. Ivor Rosier había tenido ocasión de defenderse y era el momento de que escuchara su sentencia. Nadie dudaba de su culpabilidad.

Babatunde se había puesto sus ropajes ceremoniales. Los usaba en contadas ocasiones y lucían un aspecto inmejorable. Los había tejido el más anciano de todos sus compañeros, un brujo sabio cuya magia se había ido debilitando hasta casi desaparecer. Por eso tejía con sus propias manos. Era un auténtico maestro, la envidia entre los suyos.

Agitó la cabeza ligeramente. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia de Ivor, quien permanecía dentro de un agujero excavado en el suelo y protegido con ayuda de un buen montón de hechizos ancestrales. Babatunde suspiró y recorrió el resto del camino con decisión.

Ivor era un hombre joven. Tenía la piel clara, el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules. Babatunde podía entender por qué Ife lo quería tanto. En realidad, todos en la isla habían sucumbido ante su encanto. Obviamente, ese tal Voldemort no iba a enviar a un pazguato maleducado. El atractivo de Ivor facilitó su labor pero no fue suficiente.

No había intentado defenderse. Una vez descubierto, había aceptado su culpabilidad como si ya nada le importara. Apenas tuvieron que presionarle para que les revelara sus planes y ni se inmutó cuando le dijeron que debían deliberar sobre su castigo. Sin duda alguna se imaginaba lo que iba a pasarle.

Babatunde le miró desde arriba. Ivor no se levantó del suelo. Sólo alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Había sido agradable compartir sus conocimientos sobre la magia, tan distintos y al mismo tiempo tan iguales. Había sido duro descubrirlo frente al portal, usando conjuros que ningún ser humano debería conocer.

Babatunde respiró profundamente. No deseaba retrasar más el momento. Esperó a que los otros tres se colocaran en fila junto a él y habló con voz firme y carente de emoción.

—Ivor Rosier. Eres culpable de perturbar la paz de isla. Como protector de la magia del portal, te condeno a muerte. La sentencia se ejecutará con los primeros rayos de sol.

Ivor se quedó quieto un instante y a continuación se levantó. Tenía los puños apretados y por un instante pareció furioso.

—¿Crees que podrás detener a Lord Voldemort? Aunque me mates, encontrará la forma de romper el velo. Vencerá a la muerte.

Ya había dicho algo parecido durante el juicio. Babatunde se aferró a su cayado.

—Pareces crees que ese amigo tuyo es invencible.

—Lord Voldemort es mi Maestro. Es el brujo más poderoso de todo los tiempos. Cuando alcance la cima de su poder, pagaréis por esto.

—Puedes persistir en esa locura si lo deseas —Babatunde alzó el mentón—. Tu sentencia seguirá siendo la misma.

—Que te den, asqueroso mestizo.

Babatunde alzó una ceja y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Aquel era un insulto desesperado. Por más que intentara disimularlo, Ivor debía estar aterrado. Todos en el mundo estaban destinados a morir pero saber la hora exacta del final debía ser terrible. En cualquier caso, ya había cumplido su misión y no deseaba quedarse allí. Dio un paso atrás y dejó que Dada tomara la palabra.

—Jamás te perdonaré el daño que has causado a mi familia, Ivor —Habló con desprecio, escupiendo las palabras—. Me queda el consuelo de saber que pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.

—Déjame en paz.

Desde su arresto, Ivor Rosier se había mostrado arrogante prácticamente en todo momento. Sólo cambiaba su actitud cuando le hablaban de Ife. Parecía avergonzado. Arrepentido, quizá.

—Lo último que deseo en este mundo es verte la cara, pero hay alguien que desea hablarte.

Dada se apartó para dejar su lugar a Ife.

Los cuatro brujos se alejaron unos pasos para darles intimidad. Ife había prometido que no haría ninguna estupidez y Dada aceptó llevarla a ver a ese maldito bastardo. La bruja observó a su hija mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y no le quitó ojo de encima. Debía confiar en ella aunque fuera difícil hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

Babatunde también estaba alerta, con su cayado preparado por si era necesario intervenir.

—No, pero Ife me suplicó que la trajera. Necesita despedirse de él.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Ivor la quiere. No creo que le gustara tener que engañarla.

—Eso ya da igual —Dada se cruzó de brazos. Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón—. De hecho, tal vez fuera mejor que no la quisiera. Lo haría todo más fácil.

—Las cosas nunca son fáciles.

—Lo sé.

Los dos brujos observaron a Ife. No podían escuchar lo que decía aunque realmente no parecía estar diciendo mucho. Aguardaron hasta que unos minutos después la joven se reunió con ellos. Tenía las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Babatunde quiso preguntarle qué le había dicho ese traidor pero no le pareció adecuado. Fuera lo que fuera, la única capaz de sonsacarle sería Dada.

—Quiero ir a casa, mamá.

Su compañera asintió. Agarró a Ife del brazo y la guió con decisión y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Babatunde las observó en la distancia y estuvo a punto de hablar con Ivor otra vez. No obstante, comprendió que sería inútil intentar averiguar a través de él algo que solo la propia Ife podría revelar.

Resignado a permanecer en la ignorancia el tiempo que fuera necesario, se dispuso a prepararlo todo para la ejecución de Ivor Rosier.

* * *

Todo el pueblo se reunió alrededor del fuego. Las llamas se alzaban cálidas y poderosas hacia el cielo, engrandecidas gracias al poder de la magia. A su lado, Babatunde se aseguraba de que la daga estuviera bien afilada. Tenía que clavarla en el corazón de Ivor y esperaba hacerlo bien. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deber como líder de la comunidad pero nunca fue un hombre cruel y no deseaba causar más daño del estrictamente necesario. No quería que Ivor sufriera. Quería una muerte rápida y limpia.

A juzgar por los rostros de sus vecinos, ellos también esperaban que fuera así. Todos estaban allí. Niños y ancianos, mujeres y hombres. Todos serían testigos del ritual. Todos verían con sus propios ojos qué pasaba cuando alguien trataba de destruir aquello que debían proteger.

Sólo faltaba Ife. Babatunde comprendía su ausencia. Nadie esperaba que fuera. Posiblemente Dada le había administrado algún bebedizo para evitar que la angustia la consumiera. Ojalá Ivor hubiera demostrado algo de dignidad en sus últimos momentos diciéndole algo que sirviera para calmar su dolor.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio llegar a Ivor Rosier acompañado por tres guardianes. Parecía tranquilo, ataviado con esa túnica horrorosa y caminando con la espalda erguida. Lo guiaron hasta Babatunde, quien le miró a los. Esperó un último reproche que nunca llegó.

Los guardias hicieron que Ivor se tumbara en el suelo, junto al fuego. Inmovilizaron sus extremidades mediante magia y dieron dos pasos atrás. Babatunde se arrodilló junto a él y entonces vio el terror en sus ojos. Ni el más valiente de los hombres podía mantenerse imperturbable justo antes de morir.

Babatunde apartó la mirada y se concentró en el ritual. Alzando la daga con ambas manos, pronunció las ancestrales palabras funerarias con las que su pueblo honraba a los espíritus desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sólo tuvo que aguardar un segundo hasta que el primer rayo de sol asomó en el horizonte. Entonces, empuñó la daga con todas sus fuerzas.

Y todo salió como había esperado.

* * *

Ife estaba sentada junto a la puerta de su choza. Tenía los hombros tapados por un manto y el pelo revuelto. Era la primera vez en tres días que salía al exterior. Sospechaba que la muerte de Ivor nunca dejaría de doler pero ya se encontraba un poco mejor.

Mientras las llamas consumían el cuerpo de Ivor, su madre se había sentado a su lado y le había hablado.

—Sé cuánto amabas a Ivor. Sé que sufrirás por su muerte pero te prometo que se pasará. Lo sé porque yo también amaba a tu padre y porque sufrí mucho cuando se fue. No será fácil pero tienes que seguir viviendo. Por ti y por el niño que pronto nacerá. Y cuando llegue el momento, podrás reunirte con Ivor al otro lado.

—¿Incluso aunque fuera un monstruo?

El rostro de su madre fue un poema cuando hizo aquella pregunta. Ife amaba a Ivor, cierto, pero ya no podía negar la realidad. Él mismo se lo confesó horas antes de su ejecución.

—Lo siento mucho, Ife —Le había dicho mientras la miraba como si quisiera llenar su alma con su presencia—. Siento tener que separarme de ti pero quiero que sepas que no debes guardarle rencor a nadie. Babatunde y tu madre están haciendo lo que deben. En los últimos tiempos he hecho cosas terribles pero gracias a ti he comprendido lo que es el amor. Eso es lo único que me llevo. Lo demás no me importa.

Ife recordó esas palabras mientras esperaba la respuesta de su madre. Dada esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa y le acarició el rostro.

—Ivor no era un monstruo. Era un hombre que cometió muchos errores pero en el otro lado eso no importará. Te lo prometo.

Y aunque sus sentimientos eran un torbellino indescifrable, Ife se aferró a sus palabras. Algún día volvería a ver a Ivor. Algún día podría hacerle todos los reproches que quisiera y, tal vez, perdonarle para que su amor no tuviera fisuras. Pero mientras ese día llegara, debía seguir viviendo. Quería seguir viviendo.

A Ife le sorprendió que Babatunde fuera a visitarla. Era alto y fuerte y le faltaban varios dientes porque de niño se los había roto tantas veces que la regeneración ya no era posible. Se detuvo frente a ella y sin mediar palabra le tendió algo y se marchó.

Cuando Ife miró sus manos, vio ese reloj del que Ivor tanto presumía. El reloj de su familia. El reloj que algún día heredaría el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
